Desde el día que ya no estás
by Genee
Summary: Han pasado tres meses desde la ultima vez que se vieron. Él está lleno de nostalgia y rabias que lo hacen abandonar metas y echarse a las desganas. Taichi solo quiere verle una vez más. OS/No AU/Drabble.


Digimon no es mío, la trama tampoco.

Este es un episodio especial que había lanzado toei en un CD. Yo solo agregué unas cosas y usé otras. Pero es que no podía dejar pasar este día sin publicar, así que no me dio tiempo de hacer algo mío puramente.

¡Felicidades! Feliz día de Odaiba memorial, feliz primero de Agosto para todos.

Desde el día que ya no estas.

By:

Genee.

~~~.*.~~~

Los fuimos perdiendo de vista lentamente. Agumon corría mientras agitaba sus garras en el aire. Se despedía de mí. El camino que recorrer para ellos se acabó, la cabina del tren se esfumó entre los rayos del sol y la luna que hacían su eclipse. Pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver.

Han pasado varios meses desde que lo vi por última vez. Se me hace tan difícil estar sin él. Era muy ocurrente, muy animado y sobre todo un gran compañero.

—Oh, Agumon —Dejo salir con pesadez.

Debo decir que he estado sumergido en una especie de depresión. Tal vez debí llorar como Mimí para dejarlo sacar todo y no extrañarlo tanto, o debí dejar la esperanza en el aire de volvernos a ver como Hikari y Gatomon, pero no fue así, preferí recordar ese último adiós como algo bueno, un momento de felicidad y de juegos. Así lo solíamos hacer, así éramos los dos.

Un día en particular, estaba descansando en el mueble de la casa. Siempre cogía como costumbre tumbarme en el sofá y dejar que el aire acondicionado del apartamento me bañara de aquel fresco y así conciliaba el sueño.

En ese momento creí haber regresado en el tiempo y ahora vivía con mi hermana: la chica del silbato. Estaba confundido y no distinguía la realidad de los sueños. Supuse que había sido algo que soñé.

Vuelve a sonar el silbato.

—¡¿Huh?! —Me levanté apoyándome en mis manos y miro a los lados.

_Silbido._

—¿Huh? Ese sonido es… —Dejo las palabras en el aire al volverlo a escuchar, es muy familiar, es…— ¡El silbato de Hikari!

No, no puede ser. Ella ha salido con mamá. Además, ese silbato no existe., es decir, no en este mundo. Debió ser el deseo de volver a ver a Agumon. De hecho, al quedarme medio dormido tuve la sensación de verlo, sonreía y gritaba mi nombre con emoción, como esa primera vez que nos vimos y él era un Koromon.

—_¡Tai, Tai, Tai! Al fin has llegado, te estaba esperando, Tai._

Recuerdo su voz tan ronca e infantil. Era tan animado, tan energético y vivaz. Reí ante el recuerdo tan nostálgico.

_Silbido._

De nuevo. Lo he escuchado de nuevo.

_Silbido._

¿De dónde viene? Las ventanas están cerradas, no puedo escuchar los sonidos de la calle. El silbato vuelve a sonar. Es como un recuerdo muy vivido, es volver al pasado y ver a Hikari, de hecho, por momento siento que es ella quién lo está soplando, pero luego recuerdo que ella no está en casa y que el silbato no está en este mundo.

Me estoy volviendo loco. Oigo cosas de donde no las hay.

Entonces, el silbido se volvió a escuchar como si fuese un eco muy lejano, allí descarto la idea de que el sonido provenga del apartamento. Aunque esa idea no estaba entre las opciones, nunca pensé que procedía de dentro de la casa.

_Silbido._

Ese silbato…

Hace tres meses, cuando la puerta del Digimundo y el mundo real se cerró, no tuvimos elección más que separarnos de nuestros Digimon y regresar a casa. Hikari dijo que se lo había obsequiado a Tailmon.

_Silbido._

—¡Ah, sí! El _digivice._

Es posible que la puerta al Digimundo se haya abierto de nuevo. Entonces…

—¡Debería ser capaz de volver a al mundo digital con el _digivice_!

Corrí a toda prisa hacia el armario. Desesperado y ansioso, con las ganas que me consumían y que me regresaban las esperanza de que esta vez sí vería Agumon. Mis pasos resonaban dentro del lugar. Al llegar a mi habitación comienzo a mover todo lo que hay dentro.

—V-vamos a ver… —Solté con emoción— ¿Dónde está mi _digivice_? ¿Dónde lo puse?

Solía cuidarlo bien porque era muy importante para mí, lo puse aquí para no perderlo y así…

La verdad es que pensé en tenerlo siempre conmigo, a la mano. Pero, me hacía sentir más triste. No quería enfrentar la realidad de que Agumon ya no estaba conmigo. Porque siempre estuvimos juntos. Incluso, nunca pasé tanto tiempo con una persona como lo pasé con él.

Así fue… Estar en el Digimundo solo tomó tres días en el mundo real. Pero, el flujo del tiempo en el mundo digital era mucho más rápido en ese momento… el tiempo que pasé junto a Agumon fue…

¿Medio año?, ¿Un año?

No importa, siento que el tiempo desde que estamos de regreso a este mundo ha pasado más lento. Parece que no solo han sido tres meses, parecen años. ¿Por qué me separaron de él?

Es cierto, llevaba tres meses aquí. No había vuelto a jugar fútbol, no había vuelto a salir como solía hacerlo. Se me había visto más desanimado y menos divertido.

Mientras pensaba en el tiempo que pasaba y en mis desanimo, seguía buscando entre mis cosas y…

—¡Ah, lo encontré! —dije energéticamente.

_Silbido._

—¿Huh? No, no viene del _digivice_. Entonces, Aquel sonido está en…

_Silbido. Silbido._

—En el cuarto de papá.

Me dirigí allí y al abrir la puerta veo la computadora encendida ¡Venia de la computadora! Río maravillado.

—Papá debió dejarla encendida antes de irse a trabajar.

No, no era eso. Una computadora normal no tenía ese tipo de pantalla.

En medio de aquella pantalla brilló una luz borrosa.

¡La luz era… como aquella vez!

Sí, aquella luz que Hikari y yo vimos hace muchos años, cuando conocimos a nuestro primer Digimon ¡Lucia exactamente igual a la vez que un _digihuevo_ salió de la pantalla de la computadora de papá a mitad de la noche!

Se empezó a escuchar un sonido extraño. Tipo un apartado cuando está descompuesto. Estática digital.

—Agumon, Tailmon, Piyomon… Todos.

Estaban allí, los podía ver a través de la pantalla, eran ellos, los podía ver.

Volví a escuchar el silbato.

—¿Eh? ¡N-no, no te escucho bien! Solo escucho el silbato de Tailmon.

Mi voz s volvió nostálgica y mi vista se nubló.

—¡Agumon, no has cambiado nada! Sigues tan energético como siempre ¿Estas comiendo bien?

Vi como entonces un balón de fútbol era pateado por las cortas patas de aquel pequeño dinosaurio anaranjado. Estaba…

¿Huh?

—¿Qué es eso Agumon?, ¿Estas imitando movimientos de fútbol? ¡Ah, pero eso son movimientos de fútbol!

_No he jugado desde entonces_. Pensé. Lo cierto del caso, era que no lo había hecho, no tenía el ánimo, ni la determinación, ni la inspiración para hacerlo.

—… ¡Haré todo lo posible mañana, no, hoy! Incluso, ahora mismo, ¡Regresaré a practicar!

Justo entonces, la puerta se cerró de un solo golpe.

[…]

Cuando le conté a Hikari que la puerta se abrió, que vi a Agumon y a los demás ella se enojó mucho conmigo. "¡_¿Por qué no la mantuviste abierta hasta que volviera a casa?!" me dijo._

Aun así ese no fue el final. ¡Nuestra aventura apenas había comenzado!

Desde entonces la puerta se ha estado abriendo, así que ambos podíamos ir allí o traerlos hasta acá.

Desde el día que ya no estuvo junto a mí me lo había pasado todo molesto y preocupado, sin saber cuándo volvería a abrir la puerta. Aun así, ser capaz de verlos algunas veces era suficiente.

Agumon siempre me esperaría con una sonrisa sobre su cara. Incluso sino estábamos juntos. Él era todavía tan energético. Feliz. Solo saberlo era suficiente.

Comencé a jugar fútbol de nuevo. Pongo mi corazón y mi alma jugando.

Pues, ¡No puedo perder ante él!

Ante Agumon.

Ante mi otro yo.


End file.
